Sammy's Leaving home
by gogeta3694
Summary: This Story is a story about Sammy who just runs away and has a Beatles reference to Shes leaving home. And Amy might feel something after hearing this. I'll update soon ( Hugh Takinamee inspired me to write.)
1. Sammy's Leaving Home

**This Story is a story about Sammy who just runs away and has a Beatles reference to Shes leaving home. And Amy might feel something after hearing this. (Amy's Lines are in bold.)**

Wednesday Morning at five o clock as the day begins

Silently closing her bedroom door

Leaving a note that she hope would say more

She goes down stairs to the Kitchen clutching her Handkerchief

Quietly turning the backdoor key

Stepping outside she is Free.

 **She(I Gave her a horrible Life )**

 **Is Leaving (Sacrificed her time for me)**

 **Home(I never knew I was a bad sister)**

 **Shes Leaving Home after being with me for so many years.(Bye Bye)**

Father snores as his wife gets into her dressing gown

Picks up the letter that's lying there

Standing alone at the top of the stairs

She breaks down and cries to her husband "Daddy our Baby's gone

Why would she treat us so Thoughtlessly

How could she do this to me"

 **She( I always thought of my self)**

 **Is Leaving(I never thought for my sister)**

 **Home(She struggled hard all her life to get by)**

 **Shes Leaving Home after being with me for so many years.(Bye Bye)**

Friday Morning at nine o clock she is far away

Waiting to keep the appointment she made

Meeting a man from a motor trade (the man is Topher)

 **She(What did I do that was wrong)**

 **Is Having(I didn't know it was wrong)**

 **Fun( Fun is the one thing money can't buy)**

 **Something Inside that was always denied**

 **for so many Years (Bye Bye)**

 **Sammy's Leaving home**

 **(Bye Bye)**


	2. Something (Sung By Topher)

**(Sammy and Topher walk in a Park)**

Topher Sings:

Something in the way She Moves

Attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe in how

Somewhere in her smile she knows **(Sammy Smiling and blushing)**

That I don't need no other lover

Something in her style that shows me **(Shows Sammy In her Cheer leading outfit)**

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe and how

You're asking me will my love grow **(Shows Sammy and Topher running through a field of flowers)**

I don't know, I don't know

You stick around and it may show

I don't know, I don't know **(Sammy and Topher Fall on flowers and hold hands)**

Something in the way she knows

And all I have to do is think of her

Something in the things she shows me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe and how

Topher: (blushing) I love you

Sammy: (blushing more) I love you more

 **Both Kiss**


	3. Sammy's first friend Jasmine

**Sammy's life has changed ever since she left home. She now has boyfriend named Topher who would do anything for her, but Sammy always wanted something that Amy would make sure she would never get... a friend but this will change when Sammy bumps into someone at the park.**

After Topher sang Sammy his song they went walking around the park some more talking about there Interest like their favorite food, band, what they would with a million dollars. They talked about it for hours until it got dark so they went walking to Tophers house.

They walked quietly for 5 minutes until Topher asked Sammy a question that would shock him.

"So why you leave home Sammy don't you love your home"

Sammy stopped and started to get tears in her eyes. She wanted to tell Topher but she was scared of what might happen next.

She would think that somehow Amy would find out that she told someone about how she mistreats Sammy.

Sammy promised Amy that she would never tell but if she did Amy would kill her. Literally Amy descried how Sammy would die she said she will pull Sammy's insides out and nail them to a wall while she lets her dog Martha bite her.

So trying to avoid eye contact with Topher so he wouldn't see the tears that came out of her eyes she said

"It was time to grow up find my own place to call home".

Topher still confused just said "oh" and continued to walk home.

Once they were home Topher introduced Sammy to his parents and said that she could sleep with Topher until they can her a "beautiful room for a beautiful girl."

The next day Sammy woke up early in the morning at 5:00 and left to go to the park she and Topher went they day before.

Sammy was thinking if leaving home was the best decision. Sure shes away from her evil twin sister but she still missed her parents.

Sammy sat down at a nearby bench and started to cry thinking about how much she missed her parents while a nearby amazon girl who was the same age as Sammy woke up from her tree and heard crying.

She got down from her tree only to see a blonde girl with teal eyes crying. She walked up to her and said "You alright mate".

Sammy looked up to see who was talking and was shy she never talked to anybody only to Topher Amy and her parents.

Sammy responded with "I'm fine thank you I'm just... never mind"

She got up and started to walk away she left feeling embarrassed and confused. Why would anybody care if shes crying.

The Amazon stopped her and said "It's okay you can tell me I can help you."

Sammy half smiled and said "I ran away from home to get away from my sister but I don't know if it was the right thing to do"

The Amazon thought about what Sammy had just said she had never met anyone with this problem so she responded with "It's okay if you don't know but I can help you find out the answer."

That stopped Sammy from tearing and the first thing she did was hug the Amazon. Sammy realizing what she is doing did stopped hugging her and turned red from embarrassment. "I...uhh." were the only things she could say she never had someone help her like that.

The Amazon smiled and said "it's okay I don't mind" and opened her arms. Sammy felt uncomfortable that a stranger was willing to give her a free hug.

The Amazon still holding her arms out smiled more and said "The names Jasmine".

Sammy smiled and said "I'm Sammy" Sammy then ran up to Jasmine and gave her a hug.

They were like that for five minutes until Jasmine said "Want to for Ice cream later."

Sammy then broke the hug and said "sure". The two gave each other their phone numbers and then took a selfie to honor their friendship.

Sammy then left so happy that she couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't believe that she made a friend that Amy couldn't take away. Sammy then got to Tophers house and 5:40 and went back to sleep.

 _"I got a friend thought"_ Sammy thought " _A best friend"_

 **Sorry if there's any grammar errors I rushed through it just to make the next chapter about Sammy and Jasmine.**


	4. You're My Best Friend (Sung by Jasmine)

4 hours after Sammy met her new best friend Jasmine Topher and Sammy went out shopping. They went to every local store trying out different outfits sun glasses and even went to look at animals at the animal shelter. Soon after that Sammy got a Message from Jasmine telling her if she was ready to get Ice cream. Sammy smiled and responded with " Yea is it okay if I bring my boyfriend" Jasmine then responded with "Yea I'll be outside in front of Maxwells Silver Sundries" Sammy then grabbed Topher and started to run to Maxwells Silver Sundries. Topher not knowing what was going on said "Umm... Sammy where are we going" Sammy then responded with a smile on her face "You'll see". Six minutes later Sammy and Topher saw Jasmine standing looking at the ocean near her. Jasmine saw Sammy and gave her a hug. Topher feeling awkward coughed. Sammy then said "Oh yea Topher this is Jasmine. Jasmine this is Topher." Topher pulled out his hand to shake Jasmine 's hand but Jasmine just gave him a high five. Sammy then said "So ready for some ice cream" Jasmine then nodded, grabbed Sammy and Topher and started to run to Sgt Peppers Ice cream Shop. After the Ice Cream the day was full of fun for the three of them.

Jasmine Cleared her throat and Started to sing

Ooh you make me live (Jasmine and Sammy try to catch Topher to mess up his hair)

Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooh you make me live now Sammy ( Jasmine and Sammy tackle Topher and mess up his hair laughing while Topher struggles to get up)  
Ooh you make me live

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had

I've been with you for a short time

You're my sunshine and I want you to know ( The trio look at the blue Ocean sea).  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you (Sammy turns to Jasmine and Smiles while blushing.)  
Oh you're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you(It starts to rain)  
In rain or shine ( The trio laugh and run in the rain)  
You've stood by me Sam  
I'm happy at home ( The rain stops and Jasmine starts to shiver so Topher gives up his sweater and gives it to her. Sammy then laughs and kisses Topher.)  
You're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

Whenever this world is cruel to me (Jasmine wants a hat but doesn't have money. So Topher buys it for her)  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooh you make me live now Topher ( Topher then turns to Jasmine and Smiles)  
Ooh you make me live

You're the first one  
When things turn out bad (The trio then go to the movies and laugh at the funny scenes)  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do ( The trio then go to the carnival and won prizes from a teddy bear, to a water gun, and new pom poms)  
Ooh you're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

I'm happy at home ( The trio then go to the park where Sammy and Jasmine met)  
You're my best friend( Jasmine turns to Sammy)  
Oh you're my best friend(Jasmine turns to Topher)  
Ooh you make me live  
You're my best friends (The trio then fall on flowers and laugh)

 **The next Chapter will be an Amy Chapter so be prepared for her story :)**


	5. Only Time

**Amy was Still sad that Sammy ran away. She was so sad that she refused to leave her room only when she was hungry and had to shower she would come out but at night when her parents were asleep she would come out of her room and stand outside of Sammy's room. She wanted to go in her room and think about how much of a bad sister she was but every time she tried she broke down into tears. She could't believe that she's the reason Sammy left. Until she finally had the courage to into her room and find something that shocked her.**

 **...**

Amy walked in her sister's roomand was examining the room to see what kind of person she is. Amy saw books neatly organized in a shelf except for one Sammy's bed. She saw pom poms that she used for cheer leading practice. She saw head phones and most of all 2nd place ribbons.

Amy stopped to see the ribbons she got. "2nd place goes to Sammy for painting a forest." "2nd place goes to Sammy for her science project" and more.

Amy realized why she had gotten these ribbons. **"It's because of me I told her to do my projects that she would never have time to do hers."** Amy said. Amy let a single tear out and decided to put the book that was on her bed back to the shelf but Amy wanted to know what kind of books Sammy reads so she can remember her.

Amy read the title and was surprised and scared. She had no idea Sammy had this. The book read...

 **Sammy's Diary**

Amy was scared to see what Sammy had written about her so took a breath and read the first page.

 **"Well I never had a diary so I don't know what to say other than why does my sister hate me. I don't know what I did. I try to love her but its just so hard to love someone who tortures you. Why God... Why me... Why did I have to be born... Why am I stuck with Amy."**

The page ends with a tear that Sammy left. Amy also let out tear knowing that she hurt Sammy. Amy wanted to leave but she also wanted to keep reading so she stayed and read.

...

Each page was worse than the last. Each page talked about how Amy hurt her. Amy couldn't stand the pain she felt so heart broken she wanted to scream but something was holding her back she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come out. She wanted to talk to her parents but they were asleep. Amy had lost humanity.

Amy left home running until she got tired and then stopped. Amy then took a deep breath and said **"Only time will tell if Sammy will come back"**

Amy then started to walk home only to hear a song that Sammy would always sing really late.

 **Only Time**

 **Who can say where the road goes (Amy then let a tear come out.)**

 **Where the day flows, only time (Amy saw the playground that Sammy and her played when they were kids and smiled)**

 **And who can say if your love grows (Amy then saw her past self push Sammy off the swing set. She saw past Sammy try not to cry)**

 **As your heart chose, only time (Amy the walked faster and let 2 tears fall from her face she then stopped at her old Elementary school)**

 **Who can say why your heart sighs ( She then saw another flashback of her old self stabbing past Sammy in the arm with a pencil in 1st grade)**

 **As your love flies, only time( Amy then ran letting 4 tears coming out her face. she then saw the ice cream shop and really wanted to scream only to see her past self past Sammy and Sammy's past crush)**

 **And who can say why your heart cries ( Past Amy grabbed past Sammy's Ice cream and threw at her crush when he wasn't looking)**

 **When your love lies, only time(The past Crush looked mad to find out Sammy threw Ice cream at him so he then got another ice cream with Amy leaving Sammy all alone)**

 **Who can say when the roads meet ( Amy couldn't help it anymore so she smiled widely and twitched her eye She then saw the guitar center)**

 **That love might be in your heart (Past Sammy just bought a $1000 hofner. Past Sammy had to work a lot of jobs to get the money)**

 **And who can say when the day sleeps( Past Amy then grabbed the bass and threw it to the ground.)**

 **If the night keeps all your heart( As the cashier and other customers looked at Amy with dissapointed faces Sammy looked Sad and shocked)**

 **Night keeps all your heart( Past Amy then said "What its just a bass who cares look my lame loser sister Samey doesn't care look at her)**

 **Who can say if your love grows(Past Sammy was crying she covered her face with her hands and ran out the store. The cashier and customers then looked at Amy and they were mad. They called the police and Amy made the headline "Bully Sister ruins sisters life"**

 **As your heart chose (Amy then let 5 tears out while still smiling. She then giggled and ran home avoiding other flashbacks.)**

 **Only time( Once she was home she stopped smiling and twitching she was back to normal... almost)**

 **And who can say where the road goes(Amy then entered her house only to see multiple flash backs at once from Amy pulling Sammy's hair to Amy slapping Sammy.")**

 **Where the day flows, only time(Amy grabbed her hair and then looked at the kitchen and saw Sammy leave home.)**

 **Who knows? (Amy couldn't handle the pain anymore she ran up to her room and cried which seemed like forever.)**

 **Only time (Amy then Stopped and tried to call Sammy on her phone but Sammy blocked her)**

 **If I can get her gift or tell her I love her maybe... maybe she will come back. thought Amy**

 **But it never help her get over her broken heart.**


	6. God Put A Smile On My Face

**It's been a Month since Sammy left Her home and It's the month of December. Sammy is Happy meeting Topher and Jasmine but somewhere deep inside Inside her She misses Amy. Sammy has been deciding whether to dump Topher and go back to live with Sister but She would regret Leaving a great guy and She'll miss her friend Jasmine or She would bring Topher and Jasmine With her and They could all live in an Apartment and Sammy will still be Able to see Amy**

 **It was 5:30 A.M in the morning and Sammy couldn't sleep due to all this stress so she would go out for a walk to the Park where She met Jasmine**

Sammy was Sitting on a bench looking at the frozen fountain thats under the orange Sun thats barely rising. Sammy sighed and started to think whether to dump Topher or bring Topher with her to see Amy. She then got a headache and Said "God Please Put a Smile on my Damn face for once."! She then ran around the neighborhood.

Where do we go nobody knows?( Sammy then stopped by a nearby ally and threw up)

I've gotta say I'm on my way down (She then started to walk to Maxwell's Silver Sundries)

God give me style and give me grace (She looked at the frozen Ocean and thought about If Amy's heart could still be frozen after she left.)

God put a smile upon my face (She then twitched and gave and gave an Inhuman Smile)

Where do we go to draw the line?(Sammy then started to calm down and walk faster to Tophers House)

I've gotta say

I wasted all your time, honey honey(Sammy then thought about how Amy mistreated her calling her Samey)

Where do I go to fall from grace?(Sammy the started to growl)

God put a smile upon your face(Sammy then remembered how Amy broke her new bass)

Yeah ( Sammy then wanted to punch a wall so bad)

Now when you work it out I'm worse than you(Sammy then calmed down and looked at the floor)

Yeah when you work it out I wanted to(Sammy then rememberd that Sometimes Amy cared)

Now when you work out where to draw the line(Sammy remembered how Amy stood up for her wen she was being builled)

Your guess is as good as mine (Sammy remembered Amy picking her up and hugging her for Comfort)

Where do we go nobody knows?(Sammy then Smiled and continued walking to Topher's House)

Don't ever say you're on your way down when

God gave you style and gave you grace(Sammy continued to walk for 7 minutes and stopped at a Toy Store)

And put a smile upon your face(Sammy remembered when Amy gave her a Toy on their Birthday when their parents forgot about Sammy)

Ah yeah (But then remembered about the years after that)

Now when you work it out I'm worse than you(After that Amy never gave Sammy anything)

Yeah when you work it out I wanted to(Instead Amy would rub it in that She got a toy and Sammy didn't)

Now when you work out where to draw the line(Sometimes she would laugh)

Your guess is as good as mine(Sammy then got mad and Punched a wall causing a hole)

It's as good as mine(Sammy then started to blled)  
It's as good as mine (She continued to walk until she heard a voice in her head saying **"DO IT"** in a demonic voice)  
It's as good as mine  
As good as mine(Sammy Ignored this until it was really started to annoy her)  
As good as mine  
As good as mine(She then said "what do you want me to do" in an annoyed voice)  
As good as mine(The demonic voice then said " **You Know what you must do"** )

Where do we go nobody knows?(Sammy then gasped and then said Your right and ra straight home)

Don't ever say you're on your way down when(Sammy then went to her room and pulled out a Pistol and woke up Topher)  
God gave you style and gave you grace(Sammy then told Topher the plan he said"Are you sure" he was nervous)  
And put a smile upon your face (Sammy nodded and called Jasmine telling her the Plan she was in sooner or later Amy will get a visit from Sammy)

 **Sammy and Topher said Goodbye to Topher's parents and went to Pick up Jasmine who was already packed up and ready to go She got in Tophers car and headed straight to Amy's house**


	7. Start Over

**3 days after Sammy's Plan Amy was busy making her own plan for Sammy. Amy already finished getting all of Sammy's unfinished collected books of Percy Jackson and The Olympians, she also finished painting Sammy's room blue with black diamonds on the wall like she wanted since she was 5. All Amy needed to do was give Sammy a hug and tell She loves her but what she doesn't know is that her dad doesn't Care for Sammy. Only Amy. In fact he's the reason why Amy hates Sammy he pursued her to hate her. But Sammy is coming is coming soon.**

As Amy was reading one of Sammy's books _"The Lighting Thief"_ She realized that She loves the book like her sister. Looking out on the snowing December day she wishes that Sammy was here for Christmas. _Just 17 more days till Christmas_ she thought

2 hours later Sammy, Topher and Jasmine parked in front of Sammy's old house and discussed the plan.

" Okay so heres what were going to do were going to corner our target and shoot the target's brain out" said Sammy

"Umm I'm not sure about this Sammy Like I'm not made for Murder" said Topher.

"I am that piece of Kangaroo paws is going to get it." said Jasmine.

"Okay here we go" said Sammy walking to the front Door holding her Cattleman Revolver in her hands.

While Jasmine and Topher were unarmed they were going to make sure no one tries to call the Police.

 **START OVER THE ABONDONED POOLS**

What a mess our lives turned out to be( Jasmine Kicks the door open)

It was at its best when you and I were only 3(Amy looks up and screams to see Sammy with a gun)

We can start with all the things that turn us out ( The mom and Dad Come down stairs to see what goes on but Topher punches the Dad)

And we can go right down the list and throw them out ( Jasmine Grabbed the mom)

Can we start over?( The mom punched Jasmines nose and then Kicked Topher's chest she grabs the Dad and Amy and Runs to the basement)

It's over( Amy's Mom locks the door in the basement)

Here you are and there's where you wanna be(Sammy runs to the door and pounds it yelling "AMY")

But don't think you don't have company (Topher then runs to Sammy to calm her down)

Think of all the lonely people in the world(Jasmine then yells"GUYS GUYS")

And if it's God who made us why we so damn cruel (As Jasmine yelled they heard The police siren)

We can never lie(Jasmine and Topher then kicks the door open and looks at Amy only to gasp not knowing the twins looked alike because Amy would run to avoid Jasmine)

And you can never steal the time(The dad then pulled a gun holding it to JAsmine and Topher and said "I didn't see it coming either and by it I mean ME!)

And we can only watch them die(Sammy then walked in and heard Jasmine yell "SAMMY NOW! Sammy pointed the gun at Amy who was now crying regretting hurting her Sister Sammy but the Police came in)

And we can never find out why ("EVERYBODY FREEZE!" said one armed Police Officer as Everybody looked at the police officer Amy's mom looked at Sammy holding her hands up in a scared Confused way she had tears in her eyes.)

As Amy's mom was scared and crying

 **Amy Yelled "BUT SAMMY I LOVE Y...**

 **Only to be interrupted by a Gunshot**


	8. Sunshine on Leith

_FlashBack_

 _Jasmine Kicks The Door Open_

 _Amy Looks up and Sees Sammy with a Gun_

 _Amy's Mom Locks the Door in the Basement_

 _Jasmine and Topher Then kick the door open_

 _The Dad pointed a gun to Jasmine and Topher_

 _Sammy runs in and points her gun at Amy_

 _The Police came in_

 _"EVERYBODY FREEZE"_

 _Amy yelled "But Sammy I LOVE Y..."_

 _Only to be interrupted by a gun shot_

* * *

 **You all thought Amy was shot by Sammy but...**

There was a moment of silence when everybody heard the gun shot. The police officers were even shocked on what they just witnessed. They saw Amy... Perfectly fine but...when they turned there heads to see everybody else they saw Sammy holding her gun out in front of her dad who also had a gun

They stood there in silence... both guns had smoke coming out... and the sound of the bullet that was shot echoed through out the house.

Sammy had tears in her eyes and blood on her cheerleader outfit. While the Dad... the Dad did have blood on him. On his green sweater where there was a hole in it. A red hole...

The Dad looked at Sammy wondering where his bullet went (and no he doesn't know Sammy shot him). " _If it didn't shoot her then who or what did it shoot "_ The Dad thought. Then he looked behind her. Only to see he shot Topher in the hand.

Topher then looked at his held and then held Jasmine's arm tightly he was in pain. Jasmine then saw his hand that was bleeding hugged Topher as if he was a little kid

The Dad then looked down now realizing Sammy shot him. He then looked up at Sammy who had tears in the corner of her eyes. He then dropped his gun and fell on his knees breathing rapidly for air.

The Police didn't know what to do they just stood there in shock.

The Dad then still breathing for air he coughed out blood and fell backward leaking out blood

The Police officers then left the house in shock and trying to forget this ever happened.

Then Sammy's neighbors Bridgette and Scarlet walked in the house wondering what happened. Then they saw Sammy there first first reaction was to hug her but... they saw her dad on the floor bleeding.

 **Sunshine on Leith by The Proclaimers.**

My heart was broken, my heart was broken (Amy then broke the silence and screamed ran to her dad getting blood her hands while crying)

Sorrow Sorrow Sorrow Sorrow( The Mom then screamed 'CALL 911'!)

My heart was broken, my heart was broken (Scarlet then pulled out her phone and started to call for an ambulance while Bridgette went to check on Sammy's dad)

You saw it, (Sammy then dropped her gun and yelled at her bleeding dad 'YOUR'E THE REASON AMY HATED ME!) she then kicked her Sad where he was shot. The Dad screamed)

You claimed it (Jasmine held Sammy and tried to comfort her by telling her 'shhhh relax relax calm down just take it easy' Sammy then started to cry)

You touched it, (Topher was screaming in pain that he was shot in the hand tried blowing at it but it would hurt)

You saved it (Then the paramedics came and picked Topher and Sammy's dad up and put them in an ambulance)

My tears are drying, my tears are drying ( 2 hours later Amy, Sammy, Their Mom, Jasmine, Bridgette, and Scarlet were at the hospital waiting then the doctor came)

Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you(The doctor said ' The boy and the man are alright the boy just needs to wear a cast on his hand while the man needs to rest')

My tears are drying, my tears are drying (Amy and the others sighed and hugged the doctor everyone but Sammy. Sammy was nervous)

Your beauty and kindness ('Would you like to see them' said the Doctor Everyone nodded but Sammy grabbed her chest)

Made tears clear my blindness ( As they walked to Topher's and the dad'd room everyone was silent and scarred of Sammy everyone but Jasmine)

While I'm worth my room on this earth ( Then they entered the room only to see the Dad having a strap on his chest and Topher with a cast on his hand)

I will be with you (The mom then hugged the Dad and Jasmine and Sammy hugged Topher while Amy, Bridgette and Scarlet stood there in shock because of all the blood they had)

While the Chief, puts Sunshine On Leith (Then the Dad looks at Sammy making eye contact)

I'll thank him for his work (Sammy runs up to him and hugs him saying the word 'I'm sorry')

And your birth and my birth. (The Dad then hugs her back and says 'No I'm sorry for not giving you a caring sister')

 **After that was a moment of forgiveness**


	9. Sexy Sammy

**Author's Note: Thank You all for reading this Story now this is probably on of the most read stories I have on my profile the second being Christmas Wishes. o check that out if you'd like this note was just me saying thank you for reading this.**

* * *

 **Sexy Sammy**

The Story starts of with Sammy, her friends, and Family driving home from the hospital after the incident. Everyone was scarred of Sammy except for her dad, Topher, and Jasmine. Scarlet, Bridgette were just trying to get away from Sammy, While Amy was terrified of Sammy, After all these years of Amy hurting Sammy Amy just thought " _I'm next to die I know it_ "

The car ride was silent, Topher was poking at his hand to see if the hole Sammy's dad made hurt. Sammy's Dad was next to Sammy who was still feeling guilty about shooting her dad. Then her Dad broke the silence and said "Hey who would like to go Shopping"

Everybody looked at the dad smiling as if they were saying yes to that idea. So Sammy's mom made a turn and headed to the nearest clothes store and everyone went inside the store happily except for Sammy.

Topher noticed Sammy feeling sad so he gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her family, Jasmine, Scarlet, and Bridgette to get Sammy and Amy new clothes.

At first Sammy rejected getting new clothes since she said "I'm a killer Topher, These blood stains on my cheer leader shirt proves it"

Topher smiled and kissed her cheek again and said "Look Sammy your not a murderer your Dad's alive"

Sammy still didn't believe her boyfriend so she sighed.

Then Amy came along scared and talked to Sammy.

"Samey... I mean Sammy! Sammy! Please don't kill me!" said Amy holding her hands in front of her face

Sammy turned to Amy having a tear in her eye. " _Even my own sister believes I'm a killer_ " Sammy thought.

Amy then felt bad about what she had just said and turned to Sammy. "Sammy I'm sorry for what I said. What I wanted to say is that I love you and that I'm sorry for being a jerk to you for all these years can you ever forgive me?"

Sammy had finally let her tears out and ran in front of Amy only to give her a hug. Amy patted Sammy's back and said " come on lets go see if we can find matching outfits"

Sammy finally smiled, nodded and went running with Jasmine, Topher, and Amy to the nearest shirts they could find.

 **Sexy Sammy (Sexy Sadie) by The Beatles**

Sexy Sammy what have you done (Sammy and Amy looked at some C.I.T shirts)

You made a fool of everyone(They Tried on the shirts and looked like Courtney)

You made a fool of everyone (They both laughed and tried on some of Heather's clothes)

Sexy Sammy ooh what have you done (Bridgette disapproved due to her not liking Heather)

Sexy Sammy you broke the rules (Topher and Sammy's Dad tried on some of Chris Mclean Shirts and laughed)

You layed it down for all to see (Jasmine and Sammy's mom tried on Gwen's clothes and thought they looked nice)

You layed it down for all to see (Sammy's bloody shirt rubbed on Courtney's shirt product)

Sexy Sammy oooh you broke the rules (The Store manager saw this and looked angry. Sammy tried to look like she didn't break the rules by smiling)

One sunny day the world was waiting for a lover (They were then kicked out of the store and was outside on a sunny day)

She came along to turn on everyone (Sammy put on her bloody Shirt and saw Topher smile dreamily at her)

Sexy Sammy the greatest of them all (Amy then pushed Sammy into Topher's arms)

Sexy Sammy how did you know (Sammy then kissed Topher)

The world was waiting just for you (The Father tried to accept that his own daughter was kissing a boy)

The world was waiting just for you (Topher then said "The world was waiting just for you Sammy")

Sexy Sammy oooh how did you know (Scarlet and Bridgette came out of the store holding out Sammy and Amy's new Cheer leader outfits)

Sexy Sammy you'll get yours yet (Sammy and Amy got in their Dad car and changed into their clean outfits)

However big you think you are (Sammy and Amy got out and hugged each other)

However big you think you are(Sammy went up to Topher and kissed him again)

Sexy Sammy oooh you'll get yours yet(Jasmine watched in saying "awww.")

We gave her everything we owned just to sit at her table(Then they all went home)

Just a smile would lighten everything(Scarlet and Bridgette went home while Jasmine and Topher stayed the night at Sammy's place)

Sexy Sammy she's the latest and the greatest of them all (It was about 7 o clock P.m and Topher went to his guest room while Jasmine went to hers)

She madea fool of everyone (Sammy then walked in and closed the door)

Sexy Sammy (Topher then confused on what's going on was pushed onto the bed )

However big you think you are (Then Sammy started to take of her clothes)

Sexy Sammy (Then She kissed Topher. That night was a fun night for Sammy and Topher)

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay so the next Chapter is the last chapter you can suggest a song you want me to write about or you can just review the song you want thank you for reading this and I'l see you next time**


	10. Across The Universe and Good Riddance

**Let's Take a Look at all the moments Sammy had to go through during her life before and after she was with Topher.**

 _Flash Back_

 **"Stepping Outside She is Free"**

 **"Topher: (Blushing) I love you"**

 **"I got a best friend Sammy thought. A best friend"**

 **"You're my best friends"**

 **"Only time will tell if Sammy will come back"**

 **"Sammy then went to her room and pulled out a pistol."**

 **"BUT SAMMY I LOVE YO..."**

 **"After that was a moment of forgiveness"**

 **"That night was a fun night for Sammy and Topher"**

 _End of Flash Back_

 **Right now everything you thought was real comes down to this old questions will be answered and new answers will be questioned on a Chapter I call**

 **Changes.**

* * *

 **Wednesday morning at five o clock as the day begins**. A little blonde wakes up after a night of "Surprises" with Topher, and see's herself fully naked and decided to get ready for the day that awaits her.

 **Somewhere in her smile, she knows** that today was going to be a fun day.

 **She see's her best friend** Jasmine still sleeping in the room across from her's and smiles.

 **And who can say where the road goes** only Sammy.

 **God give me style and give me grace** thought Sammy as she was finished putting on her cheerleader outfit. She then walked around her house.

 **Can we start over** thought Sammy as she saw Amy sleeping.

 **I'll thank him for his work** thought Sammy as she returned to Topher.

After all she is **Sexy Sammy**

* * *

Later that same day there was a Party going on. Yes a grand feast for the return of Sammy. Everybody was invited from friends to enemy's, every one was having a good time. Jasmine was on the phone with someone, Topher was talking with Sammy's dad about fishing, and Sammy and Amy were on the roof talking to each other while watching the sun set.

"You know, Sammy after you left I went to your room and I saw your pain." said Amy

Sammy gave Amy a sad look.

"I saw all of your second place medals, I saw your tear you left on your diary, and yes I read your diary" said Amy crying

"Each page was worst then the last, each page reminded me of how much I was a horrible sister to you, I'm Sorry"

Sammy didn't know what to say. There was silence until the sun shined down on Sammy.

Sammy broke the silence, smiled and said "Hey Amy relax, that was a long time ago ,things changed between us were now true sisters and you're not the worst sister. You're a beautiful sister."

Amy then gave Sammy a huge hug and cried on her shoulder saying "thank you"

Sammy patted her back and said "No matter what were sisters forever even if were across the universe."

Amy smiled , wiped her tears away, and said "Got that right" and gave Sammy a high five

* * *

 **Across The Universe by The Beatles**

Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup

 **(Sammy and Amy got off the roof and went to the back yard where the the party was)**

They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe

 **( Everybody cheered for Sammy and gave her hugs)**

Pools of sorrow waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind

 **(Topher then went up to Sammy and kissed her on the lips passionately)**

Possessing and caressing me

 **(Everybody let a tear out, even Amy's evil friend Heather)**

Jai guru deva om

 **(Sammy blushed and laughed)**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(Jasmine then got off the phone and ran up to Sammy and picked her up)**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(Jasmine starting to swing Sammy making her laugh)**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(Jasmine then let Sammy go and gave her a kiss on her cheek)**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(Sammy blushed, while everybody cheered)**

Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes

 **(Then the sun set was shining on Amy)**

They call me on and on across the universe

 **(Amy then ran up to Sammy and gave her the biggest sister hug)**

Thoughts meander like a restless wind

 **(Everybody Awed)**

Inside a letter box they

 **(Then Sammy left with Topher to go to the roof)**

Tumble blindly as they make their way

 **(Sammy and Topher put their hand on top of each each others and stared into each others eyes)**

Across the universe

 **(Topher then pulled out a box from his pocket and gave it to Sammy)**

Jai guru deva om

 **(Sammy opened it and got a necklace)**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(The necklace read "Nothing's going to change my world about the way I feel about You")**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(Sammy started to tear up)**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(Topher then wiped her tear away and kissed Sammy)**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(Then a flash came from out of nowhere)**

Sounds of laughter shades of life are ringing

 **(Sammy's mother had just taken a picture of Sammy and Topher's kiss)**

Through my open ears inciting and inviting me

 **(Sammy and Topher turned red)**

Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns

 **(Sammy's mom laughed and said that they looked like a million suns and just burned them)**

And calls me on and on across the universe

 **(Sammy's mom then left and Sammy said "I love you Topher")**

Jai guru deva om

 **(Topher then said "I love you too")**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(They then saw the sunset while Sammy place her head on Topher's shoulder and Topher rested his head onto hers)**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(It was dark and the party was about to end but not with out Sammy)**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(As soon as Sammy and Topher returned to the backyard everybody cheered)**

Nothing's gonna change my world

 **(Sammy smiled and saw Jasmine with someone)**

Jai guru deva

 **(Sammy walked up to them and saw that Jasmine was kissing a boy in a green hat with an orange jacket)**

Jai guru deva

 **(Sammy awkwardly coughed getting Jasmine and the boy's attention)**

Jai guru deva

 **(Jasmine then blushed and laughed saying "Sorry mate, didn't mean to make ya feel uncomfortable , this is my boyfriend Shawn)**

Jai guru deva

 **(Sammy then congratulated the couple and told Jasmine that they were best friends forever)**

Jai guru deva

 **(Then Everybody cheered "Welcome Home Sammy". Causing Sammy to Smile. This was the day she'd been waiting for)**

Jai guru deva...

 **(THE DAY FOR LOVE AND ACCEPTANCE)**

* * *

 _Years Later_

It was many years after Sammy left Home, met Topher, and got love from everybody. Now you may be wondering what happened to Sammy and Her friends well here's what happened

 **Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day**

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road

 **(A few days after the party Jasmine moved out with Shawn and are now living in Australia Jasmine's hometown and lived happily ever after)**

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go

 **(Sammy was sad when Jasmine left, so she decided to write about her in a journal called "My Best Friend Jasmine" every night)**

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why

 **(Topher and Sammy's Dad became best friends and now go on fishing trips, once a month on a Saturday)**

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

 **(Sammy's mom, now happy that her daughter Sammy is back, decided to write a book called "My Daughters Adventure" and became a Number 1 seller)**

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right

 **(Amy the "Evil Twin" was no longer evil and was now known as the "Lovely Twin" went to University and graduated to become a psychologist)**

I hope you had the time of your life

 **(Topher was now a famous host for a new show called "Total Drama" and was happy with his job)**

So take the photographs, and still-frames in your mind

 **(Scarlet was now a famous scientist, researching about the creation of life)**

Hang it on the shelf of good health and good time

 **(Bridgette was a famous surfer living in Sunset Island competing in a tournament with her friend Fin McCloud)**

Tattoo's of memories and dead skin on trial

 **(After a few more years Topher and Sammy finally got Married)**

For what it's worth, it was worth all the while

 **(Sammy was pregnant and had 2 Kids named Timmy and Jasmine)**

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right

 **(Sammy was now a famous musician playing the hofner bass in a band called The Beatles)**

I hope you had the time of your life

 **(Amy then married a boy named Rodney and 2 kids like Sammy and named them Scott and Abby)**

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right

 **(Amy then replaced Sammy's rhythm guitarist and wrote songs with Sammy now becoming the famous song writing duos of all time)**

I hope you had the time of your life

 **(It was a happy ending for everyone even for Sammy because...)**

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right

 **(Sammy was now something she hadn't felt in a while...)**

I hope you had the time of your life

 **(HAPPY)**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story, now that this finished you can read my other stories if you want, I highly recommend an unexpected love for Edd since it's the most popular after this story. Well See you later,**

 **gogeta3694**


End file.
